winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Task Force/Episode 102 - Welcome to Redfountain
Season 1 Episode 2 - Welcome to Redfountain Redfountain (Vic stopped his bike near Redfountain main entrance) Vic: '''Redfountain.... (Vic parked his bike at the parking space,then grab his stuff and follow a group students to get inside the castle) '''Vic: '''This place is like a fortress, wow.... (Vic bumped in to Sky) '''Vic: '''My nose!!! '''Sky: '''Carefull! Are you OK? '''Vic(holding his nose): I'm OK, sorry! Sky: '''Are you sure? '''Vic: '''Yes, I'm fine, thanks, I'll be going now. Room (Vic run to his room) '''Vic: '''Look like i'm the first arrive here.Let find myself a good spot before the other arrive (Vic unpack his stuff,after he done,the other arrive) '''Johnny: '''Hello? Anyone here? '''Vic: '''Yes. Come in (Johnny looking around the room) '''Johnny: '''Only you here?No one else? '''Vic: '''Yeah,only me here,what your name '''Johnny: '''Johnny Vercetti,what your? '''Vic: '''You can call me Ghost '''Johnny: '''What in the world kind of name is "Ghost", eh? '''Vic: '''It my nickname.... (The other guys step in) '''Harry: '''Hi you guys,my name Harry,nice to meet you all '''Toni: '''The name Toni,nice to meet you '''Riley: '''Simon Riley,it a pleasure to meet all of you '''Ramirez: '''Ramirez the Not So Terrible,nice to meet you (All laughed) '''Vic: '''So? '''Guys: '''So...... '''Vic: '''What are we going to do now? '''Johnny: '''Let go out for lunch,shall we. '''Harry: '''Good idea,let go. '''Guys: '''Yeah,let roll,c.mon '''Harry: '''I'll drive (The guys go to Magix) Flowerland Cafe '''Vic: '''This place got the best fruit in the hole Magic Dimension.I'm really full now,i gotta go for a walk,wait here,OK? '''Guys: '''Sure (Vic start to leave) '''Johnny: '''Hey Vic,wait for meeeeeeee! (Vic and Johnny went for a walk and saw 3 girl been messing with 2 fairy) '''Anna(laughing): '''Pick up your deepy book now, Deepy girl and deepy girl lover! (Marta, Anna and Ammi laughed and went from the park.Maya was jumping for get book, But the tree was too high.) '''Johnny: '''Troublemakers '''Vic: '''I saw one of them stole something in that girl book!We should get back. '''Johnny: '''I agree. (Vic and Johnny follow them to the park) '''Ammi: '''Those loser suck!Especially Liana. (Vic and Johnny jumped behind Ammi) '''Vic: '''Hi! '''Marta(Screaming): '''Oh my god,you scare us!!!Who are you?What do you want. '''Johnny: Let me get this straight,we want that thing on(Pointing at Ammi) her hand RIGHT NOW. Marta: 'Come and get it then (Vic suddenly appear behind Ammi,grab the stuff from her hand and knock out Anna) '''Vic: '''We got it!!! '''Marta: '''What the.... '''Guys: '''Goodbye! (Vic and Johnny run as fast as they can to get back to the Cafe) '''Harry: '''Here they are '''Vic: '''Wait for ussssss! '''Harry: '''Chil out,Ghost,we haven't leave yet,still waiting for you and Johnny '''Vic: '''Let get back to Redfountain and rest,i'm really tired now. (The guys leave Flowerland to Redfountain) At night - Redfountain '''Vic: '''Tomorrow,we have alot of things waiting for us.... '''Harry: '''Do you guys think we should have a group name? '''Johnny: '''How 'bout "The Vercetti Five"? '''Vic: '''No way we gonna use that name!!! '''Harry: '''How 'bout Task Force? '''Riley: '''I agree! '''Vic: ' Me too '''T'''oni: '''Awsome '''Guys: '''WHO DARE WIN US?THE TASK FORCE!!! (The guys laughed) End. Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series) Category:Prettix Club